


Methadone or Nicotine

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is curious about a domestic matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methadone or Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychGirl (snycock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snycock/gifts).



> I wrote this to say thank you to Psychgirl for a little favour she was kind enough to do for me. Reciprocity, eh?

"Methadone or nicotine patch?" Sherlock sat cross-legged on the sofa, his eyes mere slits, the lids buckling under the weight of contemplation.

John looked up from his paper. "I'm sorry?"

"Methadone or nicotine patch. Following in my wake. Am I a three-step plan or ongoing management?"

John discarded the paper in neat folds on the floor and remained leaning forward, his hand rubbing at his brow. "However I parse that, and I'm doing it with considerable difficulty, it seems to work out as an insult to both of us."

"I wouldn't insult myself," Sherlock declared with irritating calm.

"No, no, of course you wouldn't."

John said nothing about any important omissions to the list of people that Sherlock wouldn't insult.Sherlock also said nothing, but his eyes remained very narrow, in amusement this time. "Am I to hear the results of your analysis?"

John's elbows rested on his thighs. "My analysis," there was dry emphasis on the word, "takes me nowhere useful. You regard me as your adrenaline addicted minion, who may possibly skive off one day once I've weaned myself off the excitement of your deductive presence. As I said, an insult to both of us." His voice was weary, and thoughtful, but not particularly offended.

"I did not use the word minion. You should beware of projection, John. It's a dangerous habit."

"Then I can add it to all my other habits, can't I? What brought this on, Sherlock?"

"I was curious."

"Good lord! Say it isn't so."

Sherlock sighed, while the most infinitesimal of twitches ran up and down his skin. "You aren't taking me seriously, which given your dreary insistence on me taking other matters seriously is ridiculous in the extreme."

There was a silence, which crawled its way across Mrs Hudson's carpet and wallpaper, but found no escape.

"I am not going to use your disgusting metaphor, but I have no particular plans for the future that don't involve living here, if that's what you're asking. Baker Street is sometimes a little over-exciting, but basically congenial."

"Thank you, John."

John picked up his paper and found the editorial, but he gave one last look to Sherlock over the edge of the newsprint.

Sherlock only smiled. John only shook his head.


End file.
